machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Torn: Chase
“Where’s she going?” Garn called back as he saw Shard heading in the opposite direction. “Who cares. Cabs this way!” Keller replied. They took the stairs at speed Garn taking point as the light of the roof doorway loomed up ahead. Bullets sprayed in towards them as they came sliding to a halt. The light began to flicker indicating the presence of a Neo searching for accessible tech. Garn peered out firing his as he surveyed the battlefield. “One Alpha, One Neo… female.” Keller grimaced as he strapped his hammer across his back and grabbed a large chunk of the shattered door. “Cover me.” he barked and without waiting he charged out using the door as a makeshift shield. Several bullets struck home causing him to stagger as they sparked against his strengthened skin. The tattoos glowing with a deep red heat as they served their purpose. Garn followed spraying the rooftop with ammunition. The Alpha had spotted the Inkmesh turning his bullets and was adapting his firing pattern to hit the extremities. A bullet scraped along the Mercs cheek taking his right ear. He roared in pain as he lost his balance and came to a sliding halt at his partners feet. “Bastard! I am gonna kill him!” “What you say?” Kellar asked. “I said…” Garn repeated before realising that his partner was taking the piss. “Fuck you.” “Stay down and keep still. When I signal you fire. Got it?” “Got it.” “Good.” Kellar cried out, “Gods you killed him man, you killed him. I give up!” he threw his firearms over the top of the cab and stood raising his hands. The cab electrics began to spark as the Neo probed out towards them once more and Kellar laughed quietly. “No tech here lady, just mesh and muscle.” “Step around to the front of the vehicle with your hands held high.” The Alpha ordered keeping his weapon trained on the Merc. Kellar shuffled forward all smiles. “Face the cab.. Get on your knees and place your hands behind your head.” Keller complied, his fingers brushing against the top of his hammer. There came a roar from behind the cab as Garn stood and opened fire. The Alpha dove to one side and Keller rolled back and was moving towards the Neo. Swinging his hammer free, he went for the woman's head but she was too quick and he only managed a glancing blow, which nevertheless sent her sprawling. He ran past her then and sprang onto the Hoverbike. The Alpha was standing as he pulled the throttle and charged the man. He moved like lightning sending a spray of bullets in Kellers direction, two of which found homes between his Inkmesh defences. He grimaced as Garn leapt up behind him turning his rifle against the sprawling Neo and forcing the Alpha to charge to her defence as they made their escape. “I said to wait for my signal.” Keller growled. “What? Can’t hear a fucking thing you're saying!” Garn laughed. “Dove!” Fox called out between the rabid ratta of his assault rifle. “You okay?” He said turning his head slightly to look at her. It may have been a glancing blow but even that could hurt pretty bad and his priority as always was the safety of his Neo. Honestly though, the second she came to, the two goon where screwed. It was an OSEC bike and all Neos were trained on them, so Dove knew that thing inside and out. Dove blinked awake, her head pounding fiercely as she pulled herself up to her knees. Squinting, she looked around the roof. “They took the bike?” She asked. “Not the brightest crayons in the box, are they? Just get us within range, as soon as I can focus, they’re toast.” Fox radioed Romeo. “They have their hand full we can borrow their bike … lets double time Dove.” He said running to the the edge of the building fully expecting the bike to be there and Dove hot on his heels. Taking her Alpha’s hand, Dove stepped off the roof and without a second glance onto the hoverbike Piper sent to her location, sending the bike in motion the second they hit the seat. The throbbing in her head turned more into a dull ache that she tried to push aside to hone in on the hoverbike she was looking for. “Dead ahead.” She called over her shoulder. “I know I don’t say this often but drive faster!” Foxtrot said standing up some to see over Doves head. “I have a clear shot … unless you can get a hold of the onboard computer.” He alled out as they ducked and weaved between the air traffic of cars. The wind whipping by as the Neo poured in the speed. “I got this.” Dove contended, easily slipping into the onboard computer of the other bike. With a blink of her eye, the brakes locked, sending the bike spinning ass over end, the man on the back of the bike instantly being catapulted with force onto a parked hovercar below. “Oops.” The abrupt stop had been a little harsher than she intended. The second man, the driver, managed to hang on longer by holding on to the handlebars for dear life. With the bike completely upside down, he dropped to his feet, and somehow managed to avoid the hoverbike Dove immediately sent crashing down after him. “Dammit!” She complained, turning her own bike to chase down the man now running on foot. Foxtrot was leaping off the bike even before it came to a full stop, he didn’t catch their names not that the Alpha cared. He wanted the man, alive, for questioning. He ran like a track star with inhuman endurace. “FuucfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUUUUUCK!” The merc yelled seeing the Alpha close the gap like the ghost of freaking christmas past! Foxtrot’s hand clapped on the Merc bring them tumbling to the ground. The Alphas fist found the Merc face a few times, and he was not too kind or gentle about zip-tying the man hands behind his back. Finally subdued, Fox brough the mercenary to his feet. The man hissed in pain from the rough treatment, spewing obscenities at Fox. Dove had 180’d the bike to check on the second merc, no way were they about to be ambushed again, not if she and the side mounted 249 had anything to say about it. But the man hadn’t moved, and pulling closer she could see the awkward angle his body was contorted in, his neck broken from the fall. Turning the bike once again, she looked back at the man lying atop the car before firing a few rounds from the 249 into his body, stopping when one connected with the man’s forehead. If anything, her Alpha taught her the importance of making sure a job was complete. Heading back towards Fox, she trotted up to the two, leaving the bike hovering nearby, recognizing the man as the one who took a swipe at her with the hammer. Without warning, she launched a well practiced front snap kick with enough force that she was certain he’d be tasting his own balls for a week. “That’s for ambushing my Alpha,” she snarled, before turning her attention to Foxtrot. “His partner’s dead. If you want to kill him a little, I’ll look the other way, Clover.” “Nah … I’m good,” Fox said at the man doubled over trying to breath. “Lets get him packed up and see if they need back up back at the building.” He was not hiding his pride. She may have a callsign of a peaceful bird but she was a hell of a firecracker. It was what he loved most about her. Sweet and loveable most of the time but get on her bad side ...